Aren't we too young
by osnapitzthatgurl
Summary: Um yeah read the story. The bold writing in the first chapter is the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story *applause* thanks your too nice. Anywho its rated M, it's similar to Thank You and Life After, but different plot and shit. Oops did I just cuss. I don't care. *Gasp* Squidward! What ever don't own Shake It Up or anything just the idea. Has sexual content. I didn't write this, my sister did, she is 19. I hope you understand the rest will not be like this. I will be writing it. Yeah don't boo at me. Boo you whore. Mean Girls quote. It won't be in detail well this part. READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS.**

Cece's POV

Me and my boyfriend Gunther just watching _Ted _I know what your thing 'isn't that rated R.' Well I got it from the Red box with my debit card and no one is home so yeah. It's a funny movie. One of my favorites now. It ended at me a Gunther had a mini make out session. Me and Gunther have been dating for two years. I'm 16 he is 17 well just turned 17. We already said our 'I love you's' a month ago, well three weeks and two days but about a month. But I don't want to seem like those type of girls. But I felt more I feel we should take it a step farther. I know what your thinking 'you are too young to even be thinking that.' But I think we should do it because we been together for 2 years and we do love each other.

"Um Gunther." I said when we broke apart.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I think I'm ready."

"For what?" He asked. Why is he so innocent.

"You know '_it'_. " I told him.

He gave me a blank look.

"Sex you goat-but." I said.

"Oh, are you sure?" He asked being a gentlemen.

"Yeah I'm sure." I told him.

"Positive, because this is a big step." He said.

"I'm sure that I'm positive that I'm sure. I trust you and I'm also on the pill." I said.

"Only if you're sure." He said looking at me. This is why I love him because he is such a gentlemen. He didn't even want to kiss me until at least 3 months into our relationship. **(Stop reading here if you don't wanna read a poorly written sex scene. But read the next bold.) **

"Yes I'm sure." I said. Then I kissed him and we started making out. Then he put his hand down to my area. He started to move his finger. I moaned. I could feel him smile against my lips. I stopped kissing him to take my pants off. Then we continued kissing. He went down my neck and sucked my collarbone. I started to grind my hips in to his as he did to mine. I felt his erection. I started tugging on his shirt. He removed it while I removed mine. He put his hands under my underwear. I'm not gonna lie I was wet, if not almost there. With him fondling my clit I was going to get there. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked not stopping what he was doing. I replied yes. I don't know if it was a moan or a reply but he took it as a reply.

He used his other hand to remove my panties. I kicked them off with the strength I did have. I groaned loudly when he stuck his finger into me. "Gu...Gunther." I said in pleasure. He lied me on the bed. He unbuckled his belt and took off his pants, he was just in his underwear. Which was a undid my bra and sucked one of my breast. I moaned. He then licked my wet vagina. I moaned in pleasure. "Ahh Ggg-Gunther." I finally got out. He fondled with one of my breasts. He started finger fucking me. I orgasmed. It was loud. I got up and sucked his dick. A full blow job. I knew I was doing good when I heard him moan.

He came in my mouth. Then we started making love for about 20 mins. We both orgasmed twice.

We passed out on the bed. But one thing oh no **(you saw this coming I know 'so cliche just shut it. Totes not bagotes.)** we forgot a condom.

**This part is up to you.**

**-She could be pregnant and giving to baby up for adoption.**

**-She could just think she pregnant and turns out not**

**-Or she can be pregnant and keeping the baby, with struggles through the way.**


	2. HAY GUISE

**Hey guys, yeah the horrible story has another chapter. Boo on your own time. I decided since it was like a tie with 2. She's not really pregnant and 3. She's pregnant with struggles, I'm gonna write two outcomes of them both. So I'm not sure how this is gonna turn out but the first one I will write will be number 2, lol number 2 xD. Anywho number 3 will come shortly. I will write them when I'm finish with school work as with my other stories. Sorry for the wait, I had no computer and when I get it I have to do a lot of work, the agony.**


End file.
